In the pharmaceutical field, specific packs for endonasal atomized administration of drugs have been developed for single use and for multiple use. These container/dispenser packs are all manually actuated by the user's depression of a slider. This slider requires a rapid, strong action, otherwise the spray jet is not properly atomized.
This rapid and strong action is not achievable by certain patients. Therefore the drug is not properly delivered and looses its effectiveness.
Furthermore, in using single-use packs, which are now very popular due to the easier calculation of the number of administrations in a given time period, it is impossible to spread the delivery into two administrations, one for each nostril. However, this subdivided delivery is the most effective and, therefore, the most advisable.
Thus the administration of these drugs requires 1) the calculation of the number of deliveries in a time period, 2) the delivery of each administration subdivided between the two nostrils and 3) a perfect atomization independent from the speed and strength of the user's actuation of the dispenser.
Known multiple-use devices solve the twin-delivery problem, the single-use devices solve the calculation problem, but neither of the two solves the atomization problem. Thus, to facilitate dispenser use and to avoid incorrect delivery, a spray dispenser able to provide a drug administration subdivided into two half deliveries, one for each nostril, combined with an easier activation of the atomizing device is required. That is, a partially servo-assisted atomization that is not completely dependent on the speed and the strength of the user's action is required. This need has suggested a study of the problem to develop a twin-dose dispenser or, better, one providing a subdivided administration, first into one nostril and then into the other, with means to improve and assure atomization.